The One Who Can't Be Moved
by The-girl-that-can't-be-moved
Summary: Bobby Goren, the intelligent and loveable loner who keeps himself to himself. But his past must be unearthed. My first real attempt at a fanfic so reviews and your thoughts would be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The One Who Can't Be Moved, Chapter 1.

A thin shaft of murky October sunlight poked through the crack in the pale red curtains that hung across the window overlooking the busy early morning streets of New York City. Goren moaned, opened then quickly closed his eyes again with the pain of the light burning his eyes. He rolled over clumsily poking around on his table for his ringing phone, 'Not today, it's Sunday' he mumbled to himself.

He grabbed the phone and rolled onto his back in his big empty double bed. 'Goren' He said in a very business like fashion.' Hey Bobby' said the familiarly warm tone of his partner Eames. He rubbed his eyes wearily. 'You got a case or something' he asked. 'Yeah, well sorta. There's a woman here. She hysterical, an asking for you.' Goren sat up now, not sure if he heard right. 'Me?' He said puzzled. 'Right, she's pretty all we got was her first name is Michelle' said Eames calmly. Goren felt a surge of emotion and his hand fell to his bare chest, he didn't like feeling like this. 'Michelle...' he muttered. There was a long silence 'Bobby, bobby you there?' Alex pleaded. Goren snapped back to reality. 'Yeah, yeah I'll be right there.' He said jumping out of bed, the quilt falling off the bed. Usually he wouldn't be able to stand leaving his bed messy, but this was different. He scrambled over to his big lavish wardrobe pulling out his usual black suit, pale blue shirt and red tie that was perfectly ironed and hung up. He ran to the bathroom.

Within minutes he was leaning back on his long black leather sofa trying desperately to squeeze his huge size 13's on. He succeeded and froze. He sat and stared for a moment, back in that state that usually only comes about when he is pondering blood spatter in an investigation or something.' I made a hasty decision.' He thought to himself. 'What if this Michelle wasn't the one I'm thinking of? Was it just wishful thinking?' He came back to the real world again. He got up in one swift clean motion and headed for the door.

First chapter! There will be an update per day pretty much for about 4 days until i get more written! this is my first fic so reviews please, your thoughts are much appreciated D Thanks!

Rachael


	2. Chapter 2

The One Who Can't Be Moved, Chapter 2.

Only 5 minutes had passed by when he was bearing down on the tall office building that towered over the tiny newspaper stands that where just setting up for the morning. The air had a bite to it although he didn't notice. He was in one his 'nothing's gonna stop me modes.' Next thing he knew he was already inside and poking the button for the elevator impatiently with his long index finger. He had had too much time to think; now he was confused. That never happened to Goren. The elevator came down and he stepped in and stabbed at the button for the 13th floor. The elevator trundled up slowly and he wished he'd taken the stairs. It shuddered to a stop and ever the gentleman he let the ladies off first before he stormed off towards his desk.

Out the corner of his eye he saw her. That long flowing brunette hair that hung in loose curls down her back. Then his fears where confirmed. He froze. Alex came over and laid her small, delicate hand on his back. 'Bobby?' she said softly. Goren turned and Eames saw a flash of some emotion in his eyes that she didn't recognise. 'Are you ok?' She asked. He snapped away from what had been holding him down. 'Yeah... fine. Is that her with the captain?' he said obviously straining to control some emotion he wasn't used to feeling. 'Yeah, she's stopped crying now but she won't say anything to anyone but you?' Alex was puzzled by the look of pain on his face. 'Do you know ...?' She trailed off as Bobby was already gliding towards the captains glass office tucked in the right hand corner of the squad room.

He pushed the door open gently and stepped in; he was graceful for such a big man and then closed it softly behind him. Michelle turned to look who had entered. Her dazzling blue eyes filled with fresh glistening tears. Her prefect features where contorted with pain and her full red lips twisted into a small smile when she saw the tall frame stood frozen in the doorway. 'Goren, this is Michelle Lippman, but Er, I guess you already know each other.' Goren nodded in recognition at Captain Deakins. But the Captain got the message; everything with Goren had double meanings. 'Well I guess I'll leave you to... talk' He walked silently to the door exited and closed it with a quiet thud. The Captain ran his fingers through his shiny silver hair a puzzled look crossed his icy blue eyes. He began to make his way over to where Eames had been stood motionless for the past few minutes. 'He was in pain' Eames muttered. 'What?' the Captain asked. Eames just shook her head. 'What the hell can that be about?' He asked again, Eames gave no answer although she knew the question was not rhetorical. They stood silently and watched as Michelle flung her thin arms around Goren's massive frame.

Review Please?

Thanks much! Rachael


	3. Chapter 3

The One Who Can't Be Moved, Chapter 3.

After what seemed like an eternity to Goren they where still embracing tightly in the little glass office. Goren's big hands rubbed her back consoling her even though he didn't know what the issue was. He hadn't seen her for 3 years. She'd hurt him. Why had she come back? He thought it was time to let these questions out of his head and he didn't like the physical contact. He pulled away from her steel grip wanting to know what was going on. Michelle still knew him well. A fresh tear rolled down her perfect cheek. 'I need your help Bobby.' She said trying to hold back the sobs but failing. Goren guided her back to her seat and handed her his perfectly folded white handkerchief. She dabbed away the tears and Bobby caught sight of the tear stain on his jacket, but he didn't care he was hungry for knowledge, but he waited more patient now.

There was a long silence as Michelle composed herself, she took a deep breath. 'They took her Bobby.' She wept 'They took Jenny.' Bobby's mouth dropped open as the memories came flooding back and washed through his brain. Jenny, Michelle's little girl. Happy and bright with her mum's eyes she was so beautiful. Then he felt a coldness come over him, then a new surge of anger, both for the fact that Michelle had left him those years ago and since not said a word and that some bastard had stolen that gorgeous little girl. 'Who has taken her?' Bobby asked trying to remain calm but the anger was clear in his voice. 'I don't know Bobby, I don't know they where wearing masks and...and...' she stuttered as a fresh wave of pain consumed her. Bobby reached out his giant hand and wrapped his fingers through hers. Her head snapped up at the tingling she felt run up her arm. Bobby had felt it too, he composed himself. 'Calm down Michelle, tell me everything you can. We'll get her back.' Bobby knew he shouldn't have made a promise like that in this situation but he couldn't see her all torn up like that. Michelle could see it his eyes. He meant it. She took another breath and started to recite what had happened. 'Me and Jenny we where in Central park. She was playing and I went to sit down as I felt a bit dizzy. But I kept my eye on her. It was early so there was only us there, an this black Sudan pulled up. Three guys got out and had their backs to me at first. I was a bit suspicious but I stayed where I was'. Her speech quickened as the pain gushed out 'Then they turned and they had black masks on covering their faces, two of them ran and grabbed Jenny and I tried to fight them back, but they hit me too the ground, then they took off...' She began to sob deeply again and Goren noticed the bruise on her right cheek. He gently tightened his hold on her hand. 'It's ok Michelle, we'll get her back.'

Michelle looked up.

'It was him Bobby!' A look of confusion flashed across his eyes. 'It was Gary's doing.' Then he understood. The soft pounding of his heart gradually increased as a new burning wave of anger flowed through his veins.

Review please?! I need to no whether this is worth posting D Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

The One Who Can't Be Moved, Chapter 4.

Goren's anger had built up so much now, but his pain had pushed even further. He released his grip on Michelle's hand in case he hurt her. He stood up stiffly and turned to gaze between the slats in the blind at Alex. He walked to the door in two long strides. 'Where are you going?' Michelle asked. Bobby turned slowly; he didn't really know how to reply. He stuttered 'I...I need to do run some things. My partner Alex will come and talk you through giving a statement and get you with the sketch artist.' Michelle stood up stiffly yet another set of tears filling her stunning eyes. 'I'm sorry Bobby.' She knew that her just leaving like that couldn't have been good for him. She went to reach for him but he just nodded coldly and turned for the door. The door blew some cold air in Michelle's forcing the tears down her face and her hand dropped in defeat. She never wanted to hurt him, she loved him.

Bobby strode towards his desk and sat himself down breathing deeply to control his rage. A new wave of memories washed over him.

_Warm and sunny, that beautiful July morning when he first laid his eyes of Michelle's beautiful face and her bouncy little girl. The broad, warm smile that crossed her face as she skipped down the road with Jenny. The time he had bumped into her at his favourite Italian restaurant. Their first real time together. The first time Jenny had asked him not to leave that night, that she would miss him._

His reminiscing was cut off by the diminutive frame of his partner standing before him. He leant back and stared at the ceiling unable to look Alex in the eye. 'Where's the Captain?' He asked his voice icy. There was a short pause then Alex stumbled out 'Umm... he went upstairs to brief the chief of detectives on our last case.' Bobby didn't respond, but he felt a question coming on from Alex so he blurted out 'Can you take her statement and get her with the sketch artist?' Goren appeared to be counting the tiles on the ceiling. Alex felt a slight smile cross her face, but then she saw the pain in his eyes again and it disappeared. 'Sure, but umm what's the case Bobby?' He frowned and the two little lines appeared between his eyebrows. He sat up. 'Three guys snatched her little girl from the park today.' There was a pause 'Her little girl, she's... Gary Brown's daughter.' Alex's mouth dropped. 'You mean Gary Brown the Coke addict DJ.' Goren nodded solemnly. Suddenly Alex realised what had been tearing him up. She recognised Michelle. They used to be together, they where inseparable. A small line furrowed her brow between her hazel eyes and she rubbed her elbow through her casual red blouse. Alex collected her thought's and got up as she moved away she said 'I'm on it!' Bobby rubbed his stubble; it felt raspy against his hand. He laid his hand on his chest as he realised just who was involved here. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt strange in knowing that the promise he had made would more than likely be broken.

They both would be broken.

Review please. Thanks to everybody who has read this and given advice to me so far. I have already written up to chapter 6 and will try and get your advice in there when I edit through it although if I don't please don't think I have ignored your advice, I probably just couldn't find a way to fit it in properly. Anymore advice would still be greatly appreciated

Rachael


	5. Chapter 5

The One Who Can't Be Moved, Chapter 5.

Tapping away at his computer Bobby sat, deep lines creasing his usually smooth forehead. He wanted to get back to work and treat it like any other case. But every now and again the pain would come back when he caught sight of the beautiful Michelle who was once his girl. He shook off the thought. He knew the modus operandi, they wanted to make Michelle suffer for not letting Gary see his daughter, and of this he was certain. The silver haired Captain lumbered, hands in his grey trousers pockets towards where Goren and Eames sat. 'What you got?' he asked. Goren looked at Eames an Eames let him spit it all out.' Michelle Lippman, Age 36 was in the park with her daughter Jenny Lippman, age 7, daughter of the coke addict DJ Gary Brown. The little girl was snatched by 3 guys wearing masks that came out a Black Sudan. She got with the sketch artist but there not much use. Michelle cut off Gary's access to their daughter 11 months ago through the courts it was on every news channel, when after a visit one day she came home drowsy. Her mum was so worried, she took her the hospital and she was found to have cocaine in her system. I think its payback.'

The Captain stood and took it all in, his icy blue eyes cold. Goren's mood had changed he was back to his logical thought process. He glanced over at Alex who looked much more comfortable now too. His eyes flickered to the piece of paper in Goren's hand. 'I got a call from the 15th Precinct with reports of a Black Sudan with the same partial registration speeding down 5th avenue and pulling into a garage.' Alex jumped up and got her gun. She had been plotting something Goren could see it in her small hazelnut eyes. 'I'll head down to the 15th take some back up and see what we can come up with.' Goren's eyebrows pulled together. 'I'm your partner I'm coming too.'

The Captain laid his hand over the draw where Goren kept his gun. 'You need to go home you look like hell! You're too close to this case and you know it. We all want to catch this bastard but I can't have you compromising the case Bobby' Goren wanted to argue back but it he knew it was the truth. He glared up a flash of light anger in his coffee coloured eyes, but Eames was gone.

'She told you.' He mumbled a mild trace of anger but mainly disappointment in his voice. 'She did it for you Bobby' the Captain said forcefully. He felt deflated, he wasn't going to win and his hand dropped in defeat. 'Take Michelle home, there is a patrol outside her house 24/7 and there tapping her phone now. You both need to get some sleep.' Goren frowned and the Captain strolled towards the coffee machine. He sighed heavily. He looked up at Michelle and the pain flooded back. He gritted his teeth and moved stiffly towards the interview room where she now sat pulling her cark duffle coat around her thin frame like it could keep away the pain.

He opened the door quietly and spoke softly 'You need to go home; you have patrol outside your apartment in case they come for you. You'll be fine' he reassured her but his voice was empty of emotion. Michelle stood up and made her way towards him. Goren held the door open for her and their bodies brushed lightly against each other. Goren felt that tingle again and glanced up to see that Michelle's cheeks had flared into that shade of crimson he loved so much. The pain stabbed at his heart again. 'Bobby I need to talk to you' she said almost pleading with him. He turned his back coldly on her 'There is nothing to talk about Michelle, you left me with no warning, one morning you where just gone, no phone call, no explanation, if there was no reason for it back then, there is no reason to talk about it now.' Michelle's eyes widen. She grabbed for Goren's arm and he span around. She spluttered 'What... I...someone kicked me out of your apartment Bobby.' Goren's faced dropped to match the disbelief in Michelle's expression.

'What?' He gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

The One Who Can't Be Moved, Chapter 6.

Tugging on his arm, Michelle struggled to pull Goren's huge frozen frame in to the interview room. She went around all the big glass windows and closed over the blinds. Goren stood like a statue. Then she really looked at him again. His gorgeous dark coffee eyes, his beautiful lips and the pain stabbed her too.

'Bobby...Bobby!' Goren's head snapped up and he stared at her. 'What do you mean? Tell me everything.' He slowly sunk into on of the chairs beside him and Michelle did the same. They both took a moment to recover. She began her anecdote the pain stabbing at her more and more as hundreds of possibilities ran through her head.

'It was June 13th, I remember it clearly.' She shuddered and the deep lines once again crossed Goren's forehead. 'I woke up and you where gone, I knew you would've just had to rush off to work and I thought nothing of it. I got Jenny up and made us breakfast and went for a shower. I came out and sat down and played with Jenny when'... She stuttered as she looked up at Bobby, his eyes flashing with a new surge of emotion every second. Then she continued 'Some guy came in, tall 'bout your height with dark hair. I figured you had leant your keys to one of your old friends. But then he came towards me without saying nothing and then went into our bedroom.' At this remark Goren winced, the pain really digging away at him now. 'He came back out with my suitcase and a bunch of clothes and threw them on the floor. He told me I had to leave now that you didn't want me and my little brat no-more.'

They both dropped their heads for a second, Goren letting this sink in. He waited and Michelle realised she was to continue. 'I questioned him, he just said that you told him to get rid of us by the time he got home that night, that you wanted the phone back that you gave me and he gave me an envelop with $500 and told me to get lost. I was so angry and confused. I packed up our stuff and he followed me everywhere to make sure I didn't take anything that wasn't mine. Then we left. I thought you hated me Bobby.' Then he realised that emotion that had flashed across her eyes so many times since they where re-united. Resentment. They sat frozen for a few long moments, Michelle sobbing deeply.

The silvered haired Captain had been sat in his office wondering what was happening in there. He hated not being able to see in. He rubbed his hands against his grey pin stripe trousers as he battled whether he should go and see what was wrong or not. He once again ran his fingers through his coarse hair before standing up in a jaunty motion and heading for the door.

**Please review, your thoughts are apprecited and please bare in mind if you have given me advice already an it hasn't been used I haven't ignored you I wrote these chapters a while ago now all chapters after this will be fresh writing!**

**I'm off at the moment so may get a few more chapters written soon. This is gonna be a fairly long one so keep watching this space please**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed etc. so far makes me real happy ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The One Who Can't Be Moved, Chapter 7.

Goren sat frozen processing every little bit of information that Michelle had provided him with. His mind began to wander

_June the 13__th__, a beautiful morning Bobby dragged himself from Michelle's warm side to get Jenny some breakfast. His usual bathroom battle, a quick kiss then off to work. Jenny and his gorgeous girl Michelle waving him off. His own little family._

Suddenly his day dream was interrupted by the Captain striding into the room an over to Michelle's side to comfort her as she was weeping hysterically. Goren gazed up at the captain his brow furrowed with worry. "What's happened??" the captain asked his cold eyes fleeting down to Michelle whimpering. "That bastard!" Goren said standing to stride over to his love. "That evil..." There was a moment of silence. Goren loosened the red tie from around his neck and rubbed his stubble covered jaw. The captain knew to take this outside. Goren laid his big hand over Michelle's shoulder and whispered "I'll be just a moment... I had no idea". He turned back to the Captain placing his hand on his back as they walked out of the door over to his office.

Goren was agitated and pacing up and down. With just a few strides and a few rubs of the hands he was at the other side of the office. The captain was getting nervous too, he wanted to know what he meant so he finally gave in to his own pressure. "Goren, what's wrong?" He froze and turned to face the desk and saw the look of concern as the Captain fiddled nervously with a paperclip. Goren sat down pulling the buttons on his massive black suit open. The energy was gone now, it had been a long day, but he knew he had to prepare himself to tell the captain. This was important.

"Michelle was kicked out of my apartment. I thought she split up with me a never wanted to see me again so I made no effort to find her and she thought the same. Someone told her to get out of my home and take Jenny with her." Anger began to roll across Goren's face. "Bobby." His head snapped up at the unusual occurrence of the Captain calling him by name. "I know you lost her, but that doesn't change the fact that her little girl is still out there and with very second that passes her chances get smaller. You need to take her home and get some rest yourself. You're no use here. We'll get everyone we can spare on this case and I promise to keep you updated!" Goren was a little embarrassed that he needed to be told off like a school boy. He dropped his head and rubbed his hands. "I know I'm sorry captain" he mumbled. "Now actually go this time" said the captain playfully. Goren looked up to see a wry smile cross the Captain's old lined face and he couldn't help but return it. He nodded an stepped out the office crossing the same room he had a million times already today and the fatigue really hit him.

He stopped and tried to shake off the weariness he wanted to know more from Michelle. Pained by the events but happy she was no longer crying he readied himself to talk to the beauty that was stolen from him one more time.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time I have been sooo busy recently! Hopefully will get alot more done soon! This is fresh writing but it was written rather quickly :/! Hope you enjoy it anyway!!

WARNING: Within the next few chapters if what I have got in mind comes to fruition they are going to get pretty mature!


End file.
